Mestre Cuca
by LiaCollins
Summary: Castiel resolve cozinhar para Dean após assistir um programa de culinária na tv e e graças a isso o caçador resolver mostrar para ele o que é o amor.


**Título: **Mestre Cuca

**Autor: **LiaCollins

**Disclaimer: **Bem, Supernatural, bem como seus personagens, infelizmente não pertencem a mim, mas ao Eric Kripke. Eu apenas me divirto escrevendo histórias com eles.

**Beta reader**: Sem beta, então os erros são meus, por isso relevem qualquer besteira q eu tiver escrito

**Categoria:** Romance, Dastiel

**Advertências:** Yaoi, Lime e Fluffy, ou seja conteúdo adulto e homossexual, se não gostar é só clicar em "fechar" ou mudar de fic.

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Capítulos:** Oneshot

**Completa: **[X] Yes [ ] No

**Resumo: **Castiel resolve cozinhar para Dean após assistir um programa de culinária na televisão. Como isso acabará?

**Essa fic é um presente para minha amiga, Nagase_Doll_Collins, que me apresentou ao maravilhoso muito Dastiel. Ela adorou, espero que vocês também gostem! Rsss!**

* * *

Castiel estava sozinho em um apart-hotel alugado por Sam e Dean, enquanto os caçadores tinham ido tomar umas cervejas em um bar. Ele não foi, porque não gostava desses ambientes. Dean sempre paquerava uma garota nesses lugares e isso o incomodava, embora não entendesse o porque. Então, tentando se distrair para não pensar em seu protegido beijando uma mulher, o anjo sentou no sófa da sala do apart-hotel e ligou a televisão.

Ele começou a mudar de canal pocurando algo que o interessasse, até que finalmente um programa chamou sua atenção. Uma mulher estava em uma cozinha, começando a ensinar quem a assistia a fazer uma deliciosa lasanha de frango ao molho branco. O anjo instintivamente tombou a cabeça para o lado, lembrou do caçador e pensou:

Castiel: Dean gosta dessa comida chamada lasanha...

Inesperadamente, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz da mulher, que dizia "fazendo esse prato você será capaz de conquistar qualquer homem, pois como dizia minha mãe, um homem se conquista pelo estômago!". O anjo não entendeu a segunda parte da frase e nem se importou com isso, pois só a primeira parte chamou sua atenção. Perdido em seus sonhos ele ficou pensando:

Castiel: " fazendo esse prato você será capaz de conquistar qualquer homem"... Dean gosta dessa comida chamada lasanha... MAS PORQUE RAIOS ELE ESTAVA PENSANDO NISSO? Porque de repente sentia um impulso irresistível de fazer a tal lasanha para Dean? Ele não conseguia entender isso, mas mesmo assim, resolveu fazer o prato. Então, ele desapareceu e um segundo depois reapareceu em meio a um farfalhar de asas, segurando em seus braços duas sacolas com todos os ingredientes citados pela mulher na tv como necessários para se fazer a tal lasanha.

Com as sacolas nas mãos ele foi para a cozinha, de onde telecineticamente ele virou a tv em sua direção e começou a fazer tudo o que a mulher na tv dizia. Horas mais tarde os caçadores voltaram e encontraram um Castiel empolgado, colocando a mesa e arrumando tudo nela com esmero. Eles ficaram observando aquela cena sem entenderem nada até que o anjo os viu e com um sorriso que eles nunca tinham visto antes em seus lábios, ele falou diretamente com Dean, como se Sam não estivesse lá:

Castiel (apontando uma cadeira na mesa): Que bom que você chegou, Dean! Senta aí, eu fiz uma coisa pra você!

Dean: Que coisa, Cas?

Castiel: Uma coisa que você, adora. Eu já vou pegar.

Enquanto o anjo se dirigia à cozinha, Sam notou uma coisa estranha na mesa e começando a se sentir ignorado perguntou:

Sam: Porque só tem um prato na mesa, Cas?

Só então o anjo se deu conta que havia esquecido completamente de Sam. Na ânsia de fazer a lasanha para Dean, ele não se lembrou que os dois caçadores sempre comem juntos. Mas agora era tarde, a lasanha que ele havia feito só dava para uma pessoa e essa seria Dean. Rubro de vergonha, Castiel respondeu sem olhar para os Winchester, pois depois desse esquecimento não tinha mais coragem para isso:

Castiel: De... descul...pa, Sam. Eu fiz a lasanha só para o Dean.

Ao ouvir a palavra "lasanha", Dean ficou todo empolgado e foi logo perguntando com um largo sorriso no rosto:

Dean: Você fez uma lasanha pra mim, Cas?

Diante da pergunta do caçador, o anjo finalmente conseguiu encará-lo e encantado com o sorriso dele, respondeu com o rosto corado de vergonha:

Castiel: Fiz sim. Lasanha de frango ao molho branco. Já que você gosta tanto dessa comida eu resolvi fazer.

Dean: E onde você aprendeu a fazer lasanha?

Castiel: Na tv! Tinha uma mulher ensinando em um canal!

Sam: Você estava assistindo a um programa de culinária? Que coisa mais gay!

Dean (irritado): Não seja grosso, Sam!

Sam: Você só está falando assim, porque ele cozinhou pra você!

Castiel (envergonhado): Já pedi desculpas, Sam! Eu... Eu … esqueci de você!

Sam (malicioso): E porque será que você se esqueceu de mim, hein?

Dean: CHEGA, SAM! Deixe o Cas em paz! Você está constrangendo ele! Desde que começou a andar com aquela demônia filha-da-mãe, você ficou insuportável!

Sam: Pronto! Estava demorando para colocar a Ruby no meio!

Dean: Quem colocou a vadia no meio foi você!

Sam: NÃO FALA DELA ASSIM!

Castiel: Dean, Sam, não briguem, por favor! Se eu soubesse que ia causa uma briga entre vocês por fazer essa lasanha, não teria feito!

Dean: Não é culpa, sua, Cas! É culpa desse imbecil aqui!

Sam: Eu não sou imbecil! Só tô zangado porque tô morrendo de fome e o Cas só cozinhou pra você! A gente ia pedir uma pizza, mas com essa lasanha acho que você já esqueceu disso, não é?

Irritado, o Winchester mais velho tirou um cartão de crédito do bolso e falou para o irmão:

Dean: Toma! Vai para uma lanchonete e coma o quanto quiser! Mas de preferência, QUE SEJA BEM LONGE DAQUI!

Sam (pegando o cartão e sendo malicioso): Porque? Tá querendo ficar sozinho com o Cas, é?

Dean: VAI LOGO, SAM!

Em meio às próprias gargalhadas Sam foi embora, enquanto um constrangido Castiel falava com Dean:

Castiel: Dean, desculpa, não queria ter causado uma briga entre vocês.

Dean (sorrindo): Já disse, não foi culpa sua. Agora traz essa lasanha que eu tô louco para provar!

A frase do caçador deixou o anjo muito feliz e ele voltou a sorrir, ao mesmo tempo que foi pegar a lasanha, sentindo a mesma empolgação que tomava conta dele quando os irmãos chegaram no apart-hotel. Dean, por sua vez, também estava feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo se sentia confuso. Ele sentou na mesa pensando na felicidade que sentia por Castiel se importar tanto com ele à ponto de cozinhar para ele com tanta empolgação que o fez esquecer de Sam.

Ele sempre fora o garanhão, que partia um coração em cada cidade que passava. E eram todos corações femininos. Mas o seu coração sempre ficava intacto. Até que ele conheceu Castiel. Aquele anjo tão doce e ingênuo havia despertado nele sentimentos e sensações que nenhuma mulher tinha conseguido despertar. Ele estava apaixonado, pelo seu anjo da guarda, pelo "seu" anjo. E Sammy estava certo: ele queria ficar sozinho com Castiel.

Um Castiel feliz e desajeitado colocando uma pequena tigela de lasanha fumegante na mesa o fez voltar para a realidade. Ele teve que admitir, a comida estava muito cheirosa. O caçador parou por alguns segundos para sentir aquele cheiro quando o anjo perguntou:

Castiel: Não vai comer, Dean?

Dean (sorrindo): Claro que vou, Cas. Só estava sentindo o cheiro da lasanha, que aliás está maravilhoso!

O anjo corou e lutando contra a vergonha que sentia, olhou para Dean e falou:

Castiel: Eu vou pegar uma cerveja pra você na geladeira.

Dean ia dizer que não precisava, porque não queria abusar da boa vontade de seu anjo, mas antes de conseguir abrir a boca ele desapareceu e reapareceu no mesmo lugar com a cerveja na mão, a estendendo para ele. Diante da cena, ele pegou a garrafa e disse:

Dean: Obrigado, Cas.

Castiel: De nada, Dean.

Dean: Não vai sentar pra comer comigo?

Castiel: Anjos não comem. Esqueceu, Dean? E, além do mais, eu fiz lasanha suficiente só para uma pessoa.

Dean: Então pelo menos senta aqui na minha frente e conversa comigo enquanto eu como!

Castiel: Está bem!

Dean se serviu da lasanha e comeu o primeiro pedaço. Fascinado, ele ficou saboreando aquela comida por alguns minutos de olhos fechados, diante do olhar feliz de Castiel, que pela expressão de prazer no rosto do caçador, percebeu que ele tinha gostado. Então ele abriu os olhos e disse com um largo sorriso nos lábios:

Dean: Seu anjo safado, porque não me disse que sabia cozinhar? Essa lasanha está maravilhosa!

Castiel (corado de vergonha): Obrigado. Eu não disse nada porque eu não sabia, Dean... aprendi com aquela mulher da tv. Anjos aprendem rápido... mas você gostou mesmo?

Dean: Se gostei? Essa lasanha é sem dúvida a melhor comida que já comi na vida!

Ao ouvir a resposta do loiro, o moreno deu um doce sorriso cheio de alegria para ele, como uma criança quando ganha um brinquedo novo. E a reação do caçador ao ver a expressão tão terna e infantil no rosto de seu anjo foi comer mais e mais, sob o olhar atento e apaixonado dele, que não via mais nada em sua frente além do êxtase que se estampava no rosto de seu protegido quando ele comia sua comida. A refeição que ele preparara com tanto carinho. Castiel gravava em sua mente cada detalhe da expressão de Dean. Seus olhos fechando cada vez que ele mastigava e abrindo sempre que ele pegava o próximo pedaço ávido por mais, sua boca linda e carnuda mastigando a comida lentamente para poder saborear a refeição angelical como ela, na cabeça do Winchester, merecia ser saboreada, a respiração quase ofegante cada vez que ele colocava mais um pedaço na boca.

Naquele momento, o anjo tão puro, finalmente entendeu o que era sensualidade. Ele tinha visto várias cenas eróticas nos filmes para adulto que Dean o fazia assistir, mas embora o caçador falasse entre uma cena e outra que um determinado momento era sensual, ele não entendia. Só quando o viu comer sua comida com tanto prazer estampado em seu rosto ele entendeu o que era sensualidade. E vendo um pouco de molho sujar aquela boca tão desejada por ele, o anjo pegou um guardanapo na mesa, se levantou e indo até ele falou:

Castiel: Hey, Dean, sua boca está suja de molho.

Com toda sua ingenuidade o anjo passou o guardanapo na boca do caçador, que ao sentir aquele toque suave em seus lábios não conseguiu mais resistir. Ele mandou sua heterosexualidade e seu machismo pro espaço e em um movimento rápido segurou o anjo pelo braço e o puxou para o seu colo. Então colocou uma de sua mãos na cintura e a outra na nuca dele e o beijou com paixão.

Ele sabia que aquilo deveria ser errado, pois Castiel era um anjo. O caçador havia transado com Anna, mas ela ainda era humana quando issso aconteceu. Castiel, embora tivesse caído e perdido parte de seus poderes, ainda era um anjo. Mas Dean não se importava com isso. A muito tempo, ele estava desesperado por mais contato com seu anjo e agora que isso tinha acontecido, não deixaria lhe escapar por entre os dedos. Se isso era errado, então ele não queria estar certo. No entanto, um assustado Castiel afastou um pouco seus lábios dos dele e perguntou ainda ofegando:

Castiel: O … que e...estamos fazendo, Dean?

Dean: Amor, Cas. Nós estamos fazendo amor.

Castiel: Então isso é amor?

Dean: Sim. E eu te amo. Desde o dia que te conheci naquele galpão.

Castiel: O meu coração bater acelerado desse jeito, minhas pernas ficarem bambas, esse frio que sinto na minha barriga, tudo isso é amor, Dean?

Dean: Exatamente, Cas. E sabe, esse seu impulso pra cozinhar pra mim, a ponto de esquecer do Sam, também é amor.

Castiel: Então eu acho que te amo também, pois sinto tudo isso desde aquele dia no galpão, assim como você. Mas me sinto mal por ter esquecido o Sam.

Dean (com um sorriso terno): Não sinta, você não fez de propósito. Aliás, a sombra das suas asas foram as coisas mais lindas que já vi na vida.

Castiel (envergonhado): Sério?

Dean (com um sorriso terno): É sério sim. E você fica ainda mais lindo quando está com vergonha. Venha, eu vou te mostrar melhor, o que é o amor.

Dean se levantou e puxando o anjo pelo braço o levou até o quarto que dividia com Sam no apart-hotel. Lá dentro, ele lentamente tirou sua própria roupa, enquanto Castiel tombou sua cabeça para o lado e o observou com sua expressão característica de quem não entendeu a referência. Em seguida, o experiente caçador segurou o sobretudo do anjo e perguntou com um tom de voz delicado:

Dean: Posso te despir, Cas?

Castiel: Pode. Eu quero saber como é fazer amor, Dean.

As palavras do anjo foram como um apertar de gatilho para o caçador. Imediatamente ele começou a despir Castiel, que em segundos já estava nú. Então o caçador parou por alguns segundo para admirar o belo corpo de Jimmy. Ansioso e confuso o anjo perguntou:

Castiel: O que foi Dean? Porque está me olhando assim?

Dean (malicioso): Só estava admirando o Jimmy. Você sabe como escolher uma casca! Ele é muito mais bonito do que eu imaginava.

Castiel (triste e abaixando a cabeça): Mas ele não sou eu... acho que você não ia gostar se visse meu verdadeiro corpo...

Diante da reação triste do anjo, Dean percebeu que não devia ter falado nada sobre o corpo de Jimmy, então tentou consertar seu erro mostrando a Castiel quem ele realmente amava, o que guardava em seu coração. Com a mão no queixo dele, o caçador levantou sua cabeça e falou encarando seus belos olhos azuis:

Dean: Cas, eu amo você. A sua essência. Quando você deixou essa casca e eu conheci o Jimmy, não senti a mesma coisa. E sabe porque? Porque não era você aí dentro, mas outra pessoa. E eu queria só você. Eu olhava para ele procurando você. Jimmy sem você não significa nada pra mim.

A declaração apaixonada de Dean, fez Castiel dar um largo sorriso acompanhado de lágrimas que teimavam em não descer. Ao ver a emoção de seu anjo, o Winchester não aguentou mais. O loiro abraçou o moreno pela cintura, colando os dois corpos um no outro e com a outra mão segurou a nuca dele, empurrando o rosto dele em direção seu e roubando do, até então puro, anjo um ardente beijo. Ao mesmo tempo, ele foi caminhando em direção a cama arrastando o anjo consigo e uma vez lá o pousou delicadamente no colchão. Ele decidiu que faria tudo com muita calma e carinho para não assustar Castiel. Queria que seu anjo guardasse aquele momento com felicidade, não com medo ou raiva.

Carinhosamente ele começou a beijar a testa, nariz, bochechas e queixo de Castiel. Em seguida o caçador desceu pelo pescoço e depois pelo peito do moreno, enquanto ele gemia de prazer. Então o loiro levantando a cabeça e, olhando para seu anjo, falou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios:

Dean: Tá gostando, Cas? Pois vai ficar ainda melhor! Prometo!

Castiel (gemendo): Dean!

Horas e horas se passaram dentro daquele quarto. Entre beijos, mordidas, gemidos, carícias e juras de amor, Dean mostrou para Castiel o que é o amor em sua forma mais plena, profunda e intensa. Ele teve seu anjo de todas as formas e sem nenhum pudor, assim como o moreno se entregou ao loiro também sem nenhum pudor. Quando finalmente terminaram, Castiel estava aninhado no peito de Dean, e o loiro exausto e extasiado só conseguiu dizer uma coisa:

Dean: Caramba, Cas, você pode cozinhar pra mim sempre que quiser!

E ainda abraçados os dois caíram na gargalhada. Até que Dean adormeceu sob o olhar atento, protetor e apaixonado do anjo, que daquele momento em diante seria sempre seu.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Essa é minha primeira fic yaoi, então se eu escrevi alguma bobagem, relevem, por favor! Rsss! Eu criei essa história como a 1ª parte de uma trilogia, mas só vou fazer as outras duas se receber alguns reviews, então cliquem nesse botãozinho abaixo e digam o que acharam, pleasssseeeeee! Rsss!


End file.
